elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Internal Security Service
The Imperial Internal Security Service (IISS) are responsible for domestic security throughout the Empire.Imperial Internal Security Service Requests Exploration Data Their ships, with the identifier Internal Security Service, conduct security patrols and law enforcement in all Empire systems. They also investigate criminal and terrorist organisations such as Emperor's Dawn.Who is Funding Emperor's Dawn? The Imperial Internal Security Service (or IISS "Double I, Double S") reports directly to the Emperor and unlike other police units has jurisdiction throughout the Empire.Tourist Beacon 0233 In some respects they act as a counter balance to the Imperial Navy and have the authority to investigate any individual, unit or organisation. They operate in quite a secretive fashion as the nature of their investigations tend to be for corruption or abuse of power, and they are generally feared, as by some they are seen as unaccountable. It has, from time to time, been associated with espionage within the Empire. They act on behalf of the Emperor and that is their allegiance. They do the Emperor's bidding. On occasion that has been to investigate the Imperial Diplomatic Corps. List of known members *Captain Madoc EvanderGalNet: Historical Sculptures Stolen *Captain Niamh Seutonia *Captain Takio DiomedesGalNet: Aisling Duval Assassination Foiled Timeline 13 JUL 3305 *The Imperial Internal Security Service has moved to apprehend the Imperial slaves who were forcibly emancipated on Eotienses A 3. Captain Madoc Evander made this announcement: "An IISS taskforce was despatched to Port Isabelle to address the civil disorder arising from the release of 4,000 Imperial slaves, freed without financial support or recognised status. The troops successfully located all the liberated individuals and detained them in temporary holding areas. We have also arrested members of the radical group Autonomy for their role in this situation. Their spokesperson, Garrett Kline, has been charged with manslaughter, having crushed several rioting ex-slaves with his ship while attempting to escape the area. I'm pleased to report that any damage caused within the city is under repair, and disrupted services are resuming. As yet we are uncertain how to process the emancipated, but discussions with Port Isabelle authorities and other parties are underway."GalNet: IISS Detains Former Imperial Slaves 14 NOV 3304 * A report compiled by the IISS on the isolationist group Nova Imperium is leaked and broadcast in full on the Rewired news feed. The report reveals that the group's leader, the Imperator, is Duke Kaeso Mordanticus, a former Imperial Navy admiral from a prestigious military family.GalNet: Report on Nova Imperium Leaked 20 SEP 3304 * A collection of historically significant artworks, the New Dawn Collection by legendary artist Lal Candromir, was stolen from the Imperial Museum of Culture on Eotienses A 3. The only clue as to the thief's identity is a painting on a wall of a winking cat, hearkening back to a similar theft in Alioth in June. Captain Madoc Evander of the Imperial Internal Security Service commented: "We are performing forensic analyses and interviewing all staff and visitors. As yet, we cannot confirm any connection between this theft and one that occurred three months ago in the Alioth system, despite the identical 'winking cat' motif. We will make every effort to capture this criminal and recover these precious cultural artefacts." 02 AUG 3304 * Polly Cartesius, daughter of the murdered Senator Nestor Cartesius, was taken into IISS custody after shooting Riri McAllister during her trial at the Alliance Chamber of Justice on Turner's World, Alioth. McAllister was hospitalized, and Polly returned to Capitol with Captain Niamh Seutonia to face trial for attempted murder.GalNet: Riri McAllister Shot 02 AUG 3304 * Captain Takio Diomedes of IISS announced that an assassination attempt against Princess Aisling Duval in the Zhao system had been foiled by her personal security detail. Explosive charges were found and disabled in the event centre where Princess Aisling was holding a fundraiser for anti-slavery charity Unchain. The explosives were of amateur design and forensic analysis was being conducted on them to determine their origin. 04 MAY 3304 * Findings caused the IISS taskforce to widen the investigation to uncover the League of Reparation and eradicate it before it can commit further atrocities. Captain Seutonia announced that the IISS was coordinating with the Federation and Alliance to track down the League of Reparation to protect other INRA descendants.GalNet: Covert Organisation Discovered 20 APR 3304 * Captain Niamh Seutonia of the Imperial Internal Security Service stated the IISS believed the assassination of Senator Nestor Cartesius was connected to the recent rediscovery of INRA outposts. "Our working hypothesis is that the motive was revenge, driven by perceived misconduct on the part of both the INRA and Cartesius's ancestor."Galactic News: Imperial Senator Murdered References Category:Security forces Category:Empire